lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Voice Actors (iNinjago)
Voice Actors are people voicing the characters of LEGO Dimensions. List of Voice Actors The following names (alphabetically ordered) are confirmed to be voicing certain characters, together with their respective characters. * Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Quicksilver * Abbi Jacobson - Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Adam McAurthur - Marco Diaz * Alan Tudyk - Ludo * Alden Ehrenreich - Han Solo * Alex Hirsch - Stan Pines, Bill Cipher * AmazingPythor - AwesomePythor * Angryunikitty04 - AngryUnikitty * Anthony Mackie - Falcon * Anthony "The Gamer Artist" Medina - AnthonyM (all iterations), Kid Color, Cybern * Becky G - Yellow Ranger * BENNYtheAVENGER - Benny * Bill Hader - Leonard * Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing * Cara Theobold - Tracer * Chalk33 - Chalk * Charlie Schlatter - The Flash * Chris Evens - Captain America * Chris Hemsworth - Thor * Chris Pratt - Star-Lord * Cindy Robinson - Amy * Colleen O'Shaugnessey - Tails * Courtenay Taylor - K.O. * Cress Williams - Black Lightning * Dacre Montgomery - Red Ranger * Daisy Ridley - Rey * Dave Bautista - Drax the Destroyer * Danny McBride - Bomb * Daran Norris - Solomon Blaze * Dave Franco - Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck, Brainiac * Deedee Mango Hall - Pearl * DestinyIntwined - Destiny Unwind, Destiny (iNinjago: The Movie), Destiny (The Searing Movie) * Dimensons - Dimensons * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson - Spencer Gilpin * Eden Sher - Star Butterfly * Elizabeth Banks - Rita Repulsa * Elizabeth Olsen - Scarlet Witch * Endermonkeyx99 - Ender Monkey, Endermonkey (iNinjago: The Movie), Monkey (The Searing Movie) * Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian, Master Frown, The Atom * Estelle - Garnet * Evangeline Lilly - Wasp * Ewan McGregor - Obi Wan Kenobi * Frank Welker - Fred * Fred Armisen - Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Gabriel Luna - Ghost Rider * Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech * Ginnfier Goodwin - Veronica Jackson * Green Ninja - Green Ninja * Grey DeLisle - Puppycorn * Grey Griffin - Daphne * Hynden Walch - Blurri, Princess Bubblegum * Ian Jones-Quartey - Radicles * iNinjago - iNinjago, Lord Sadowbringer, iNexo, Jago (The Searingverse), iNinjago (Malevolence), iNinjago (Shogun: The Sho), iNinjago (Dapigin: The Series), iNinjago (Mock's Mini Movie) * Invader39 - Invader * Jackie Chan - Master Wu * Jack Russell Terrier - Ron Weasly * James Spader - Ultron * Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines * Jason Sudeikis - Red * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny * Jessica DiCicco - Flame Princess * Jeremy Render - Hawkeye * Jim Parsosns - Sheldon Cooper * Joonas Suotamo - Chewbacca * John Boyega - Finn * Josh Gad - Chuck * Josh Keaton - Green Lantern, Shazam * Justin Roiland - Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Lemongrab * Karen Gillain - Martha Kalpy * Kari Wahlgren - Zatana * Katey Sagal - Caila Phoenix * Kate Mucucci - Doctor Fox * Kelly Marie Tran - Rose (Star Wars: The Last Jedi) * Kevin Hart - Anthony Johnson * Kevin Michael Richardson - Infearno * Khary Payton - Ryan Williams * Kiddiecraft - KiddieCraft, Kiddiecraft (iNinjago: The Movie), Kid Crafter (The LEGO Blazer Movie), Kiddie (The Searing Movie) * Kingwja - Kingwja * Kirk Thornton - Shadow * Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines * Kumail Nanjiani - Jay (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Laura Bailey - Dorothy * LedgendoNinjago - LedgendoNinjago * LeTesla - LeTesla * Liam Neeson - Qui-Gon Jinn * Liam O'Brien - Infinite * LordTigress - LordTigress * lostjedimaster - LostJediMaster * Ludi Lin - Black Ranger * Marcel77799 - Marcel * Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner * Matthew Wood - General Grievous * Megalyn Echikunwoke - Vixen Rework * AD744 - AD744, AD (iNinjago: The Movie), AD (The Searingverse) * Sean Bean - Impact * Paul Bettany - Vision * Jack Black - Bethany Walker * Cate Blanchett - Hela * Steven Blum - Ronin, Sauron * Chadwick Boseman - Black Panther * Josh Brolin - Thanos * Mille Bobby Brown - Eleven * Ashly Burch - Enid * Bo Burnham - Luke Hopkins * Zach Callison - Steven Universe * Bobby Cannavale - Russel Van Pelt * Michael Cera - Mark Smith * Don Cheadle - War Machine * Bradley Cooper - Rocket Raccoon * Benedict Cumberbatch - Doctor Strange, Sherlock Holmes * Anthony Daniels - C-3PO * Dapigin - Dapigin, BriinE, Shy Guy, Dapigin (iNinjago: The Movie), Dapigin (The Searingverse), Vez, Flare, Lord Xtruction * Michaela Dietz - Amethyst * Robert Downey Jr. - Iron Man * Vin Diesel - Groot * Adam Driver - Kylo Ren * Friend #1 - Spike (iNinjago: The Movie) * Friend #2 - Jaren * Friend #3 - Cupfan * Friend #4 - Rose (iNinjago: The Movie) * Friend #5 - Thrashar * Friend #6 - TBA * Michelle Gomez - Missy * Tom Hiddleston - Loki * Tom Holland - Spider-Man * Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo * Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury, Frozone * Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow * Nich Jonas - Alex Vreeke * Tom Kane - Albus Dumbledore, HIM * Michael Keaton - Vulture * Tom Kenny - Ice King * Stephen Merchant - Wheathley * MilesRS677 - Miles "Marty" McCoy, Miles (iNinjago: The Movie), Miles (The Searingverse), Miles (Malevolence), Miles (Dapigin: The Series) * MLG Neo-Futurist - Neo * Mockingbirdpotato - Mock, Mockingbird * Olivia Munn - Koko * Mike Myers - Dank * Nerd-with-a-Pencil - Nerd with a Pencil * Nolan North - General Zod, Lord Buisness * Olivia Olson - Bliss * PeaceableKingdom - Peace, Peace (The Searingverse) * Ron Perlman - The Litch * Michael Peña - Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * pip9766 - Pip * Shelby Rabara - Peridot * Raku405 - Raku * RealGameTime - RealGameTime, King Phantom, GameTime (iNinjago: The Movie), GameTime (The Searingverse), GameTime (Shogun: The Sho), GameTime (Dapigin: The Series) * Red Shogun - Red Shogun, Red Shogun (iNinjago: The Movie), Red Shogun (The Searingverse), Red Shogun (Shogun: The Sho) * Michael Rooker - Yondu Udonta * Paul Rudd - Ant-Man * Winona Ryder - Lydia Deez * Zoe Saldana - Gamora * William Salyers - Master Chen * Naiomi Scott - Pink Ranger * Searingjet - Searing, Dark Guy, Searing (iNinjago: The Movie), Searing (Malevolence), Searingjet (Shogun: The Sho), Searing (Dapigin: The Series) * ShadeTheNarwhal - Shade, Shade (iNinjago: The Movie), Shade (The Searingverse), Shade (Dapigin: The Series), Shade (The Shade Movie) * Mishovi “Misha” Silenosti - Fidget * Roger Craig Smith - Hawkodile, Treamor, Riddler * Space Unicorn - Space Unicorn * Sebastian Stan - Winter Soldier * StrandD - StrandD * Tara Strong - Ben Tennyson * Tarson1122 - Tyson, Tyson (iNinjago: The Movie) * TenkaiLion - TenkaiLion * The MariposaLass'93 - Maripossa Lassa, Mari (iNinjago: The Movie), Mari (The Searing Movie), Mari (Malevolence), Mariposa L'ass (Shogun: The Sho) * TheRun - TheRun * Trailblazer101 - Doctor Trail, Trailblazer (iNinjago: The Movie), Trail (Malevolence), Trail Blazer (Shogun: The Sho), Trail (Dapigin: The Series) * Trigger Happy the Gremlin - Trigger, Trigger (The Searingverse), Trigger (Malevolence), Trigger (Shogun: The Sho), Trigger (Dapigin: The Series) * Vincent Tong - Jack Fury * VesperalLight - Vesp, Vesp (iNinjago: The Movie) * Travis Willingham - Strongarm, Knuckles * Mick Wingert - Louis * Zach Woods - Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Xsizter - Xsizter, Xsizter (The Searingverse), Xsizter (Malevolence), Xsizter Erson (Shogun: The Sho) MORE TBA Trivia Category:Customs by iNinjago Category:Voice Actors Category:Miscellaneous